User blog:Hayashi H/Spring 2016 Event Guide
Introduction This is partially for my own reference and partially for whoever wants to use them. Unlike the event pages that compile all the possibilities, for this I try to focus only on the possibility I care about - that is, the one most efficient at ship farming using only ships I possess. Anything with a Done tag is something I actually used and confirmed. ;Initial resource state :42108 , 36575 , 46702 , 39349 , 1413 , 632 . ;Resource state post-E1 Hard Clear :40420 , 35398 , 45750 , 39088 , 1393 , 632 . ;Resource state post-E2 Hard Clear :40183 , 37965 , 44845 , 38776 , 1354 , 638 . The reason for stating the above is to indicate how well (or badly) these handle resources. How many runs were actually done based on these resources are detailed in each separate map section below. This is a personal blog, not a collaborative wiki page. The opinions expressed here are that of the author, not a social consensus of wiki editors. Compositions E1:前線制海権を確保せよ！ Tentatively, for E-1, run 4 CA 2 CVL in main fleet, 1 CL 5 DD in escort fleet. Use your weakest K2 CAs and DDs for this purpose, and Naka as the CL as the boss is extremely easy. CVLs run Air Superiority config against CV Hime. The Escort Fleet should run as many destroyers as possible due to the presence of Ka Flagships - a strong ASW punch that is also capable of high base AA AND night battle double attack is ideal. As the boss is extremely weak, no CI-based destroyers are necessary. Shouhou and Zuihou are optimal here as they are not only sufficient for AirSup, but will also do parallel damage cap in shelling due to the combined fleet's 1.1x multiplier; save the more powerful light carriers for later maps. Later testing by other players has indicated 5 DD is the requirement for passing through D. Therefore CLT is inadvisable as it will increase taiha chances at H. Usage of fBB will increase the chance of S-ranking node H if you intend on farming Hayashimo, Hayasui, Kiyoshimo or Uzuki. Otherwise just use the CAs as-is to keep sortie costs lower. Results: No supports used. 5 S ranks out of 6 attempts. Notable drops: None. E2:設営隊を揚陸せよ！ Use your strongest artillery spotting-type CL in flagship position. The CL's role here is to get rid of PT Imp Packs so the DDs with the special equipment can hit the installations. For once, I'm not using Yahagi here just because she's my waifu, but also because Agano-classes have the highest artillery spotting rates in the CL class, and Yahagi has the highest firepower in that class. Results: Out of 22 attempts 20 reached boss. Aside from horrendous targeting RNG the fight was not hard. No supports used for HP bar drain, twin support used for Final clear. Boss support at least is recommended on the final clear to avoid wasting valuable anti-installation attacks on PT Imp Packs. Notable drops: None E2 Anti-installation Equipment WG42 (Wurfgerät 42) are ideal if you possess more as they provide damage bonuses against BOTH Artillery Imps AND the Supply Depot Princess. You can farm it off U-511 in E3 (after this map, hurhurhur) if you don't have enough, because it's Wurf™ the effort. And while there is an advantage in converting the Type 89 from E1 Hard into a Special Type 2 if you were taking this map slowly, there isn't much point converting a normal Daihatsu all the way to a Special Type 2 since it can't damage 'soft' installations very well. Farming WG42 would be more efficient as it generally has enough firepower, damages both 'soft' and 'hard' installations, and can be mounted on ANY surface ship, while the anti-hard installation equipment is far more situational. More on how to do that in the E3 section. This build's Air Power is 155, enough to secure Air Supremacy against node F for consistent double attacks, while the Type 32 Surface Radars greatly reduce the amount of ammo lost in node D. Stop at node F. Ducks are the best source of the best DD guns in the game, so if you are unable to field at least 6 (preferably 10) of them at once, you may wish to farm some. Over 12, the benefits fall drastically as you will basically never field more than 6 DD at once to the same map. What's with the duck? 秋月 → Akidzuki → Akiduki → Akiducky. Ditto for the other ships in the class. E3:前線飛行場を設営せよ！ Drop rates of U-511 is 1% and I-40I is 0.7%. Just farm this while you can, they're not going to be so easily farmable anytime in future, and you'll love what the Wurfs™ do in E6. What DDs you put in the first fleet doesn't matter. They're just there because the game insists you have four in main fleet. If they get taiha'd you may wish to reconsider your career choice as an Admiral anyway, because your luck would be godly-tier bad. And in case you're wondering, the CAVs bear Obs seaplanes as the Escort fleet can't launch seaplane bombers, so the +2 accuracy of said seaplane would be better than any seaplane bomber's. SuzuKuma are used as their armor is the only thing of relevance within the class - you'll pretty much always onehit any target and slot size doesn't matter for obs seaplanes. E4:発進！基地航空隊 E5:ラバウル航空撃滅戦 E6:北太平洋深海中枢泊地沖 E7:波濤を超えて What formations should I choose? *E1 **Anti-submarine 1 in G for highest ASW. **Battle 4 in A, B, D, H and J for highest shelling damage and accuracy. *E2 **Line Ahead in A, F, I, J for highest shelling damage. **Double Line in G for highest shelling accuracy. **Line Abreast in E for highest ASW. *E3 **Anti-submarine 1 in H for highest ASW. **Battle 4 in D, F, J, K for highest shelling damage and accuracy. Further Reading The event's main wiki page. Other guides *Advanced game mechanics, like overweight mechanisms and more *What equipment should each ship mount? *How much firepower is TRULY enough? *How to survive attacks by firepower-capped targets like the BWS *Levelling your CLs and DDs quickly and cheaply *Efficient formations used in repeated quests and EOs *Recovering resources at maximum rates Category:Blog posts